


Peripatéticos

by cocomeowlow



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Bruno and Pol, Brunol - Freeform, Drabbles, Little pieces of thier relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pieces of their relationship, Snippets, Sometimes there will be alternative AUs peeps, alternative universe, just some drabbles, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomeowlow/pseuds/cocomeowlow
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots of Bruno and Pol from the amazingly amazing TV series, Merlí.





	1. Lucky Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Soooo I haven't even finished the series yet but I ship these two. A lot. I've also noticed that there are only a few stories about this ship, so lets change that ;) I hope they have a happy ending but just in case they don't, here are some cute, fluffy and sexy stories about this two ~ (￣▽￣~)
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know if you like it ( and if you're very audacious, leave a kudos! )

“Fucking Uri.”

“Calm down Pol, it won’t stain. Hopefully,” Bruno said softly, leaning against the cold white tiles, writings and doodles covering the bathroom wall. “You know he did it in good fun.”

The blond just grunted, scrubbing at his new blue cotton sweater furiously, trying to erase the small coffee stains. He sighed, crumpling the paper towel and throwing it in the bin. If it stained, Uri owed him a new shirt.

Bruno squinted, ripping off a new brown paper towel and dampening it, the quiet flow of the tap filling the silence.

“You have a stain on your pants, _nen_ ,” he leaned forward, rubbing the brown spot on Pol’s light blue jeans innocently.

Pol’s gaze stayed on the younger boy, watching him rub his clothed thigh gently. He smirked, deciding that a bit of fun wouldn’t hurt them.

“You’re rubbing the wrong spot.”

Bruno rose a brow, his hand stopping. He stood up straight, brown eyes staring at challenging blue ones.

Suddenly, eager lips met and hands tangled, their soft noises echoing in the empty bathroom.

Bruno missed this. He missed the sex, the bites and the roughness of a man. But he also missed the soft kisses, the whispered words and pet names of a lover.

 Little did he know, Pol did too.

* * *

 

He peeked out of the bathroom, his cheeks still red and sweat soaking his t-shirt collar. He quickly looked down both ways of the hallway, stepping out and signaling for Pol to step out as well.

“Fuck, we’re late for Merlí’s class, aren’t we?”

“Skip it?”

“I can’t miss another class, I’ll get suspended. And we both know Merlí can’t keep his mouth shut.”

They hurriedly ran down the cold hall, stopping in front of their classroom. Tània shook her head slightly, though a small smile was on her face.

“Mind if we join?” Pol asked through the window, a smirk hiding his nervousness and Bruno fidgeted beside him.

“Yes, but next time you boys decide to go for a _spin_ , get back to class on time. Am I clear?”

They could only nod, stepping into the classroom. Their collages didn’t quite understand what Merlí meant but they still chuckled anyway.

Bruno twitched in his seat, turning back to look at Pol subtly.

The older boy felt the gaze, looking up at meeting his warm chocolate eyes.

He could only sigh and wink, but on the inside, he could only think of how _he’d fallen in love with a boy._  

* * *

 

 

“And the poor _tío_ couldn’t even _look_ at ice cream again!” Pol exclaimed, cackles erupting from him as he finished telling his anecdote, his breath visible in the cold air.

Bruno chuckled, shoving his shoulder against the laughing boy as they walked towards his house, well, his grandmother’s house.

“You’re a bully, you know that?” He said playfully, turning his head to look the blond in the eyes.

“Yeah, but you love it, _tete_.” He stopped in his tracks, leaning in close enough so that his warm breath fanned Bruno’s neck. “You love how I can put anyone in their place with just a glare. You love how I can make everyone surrender to me with just a glance. Except you. You don’t surrender without a fight and you know how I just _love_ challenges. You’re not afraid of me, you’re _hot_ for me.”

Bruno was panting, his cock strained in his jeans just from hearing Pol’s words.

“You’re an _imbècil._ ”

“I’m right, that’s what I am,” he said smugly, giving his cold tan neck a small peck before pulling back, continuing the walk to the house.

Bruno could only blush as he pulled down his jumper and ran after Pol.

_I love it but I love you more._

* * *

 

 

Bruno fidgeted on the bench, letting out a fake laugh whenever the rest of the group chuckled at something someone had said. It had been a while since Pol had left to the bathroom and he couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Hey, it’s been a while and Pol hasn’t come back. Someone should go check up on him,” Joan said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I could g-”

“I’ll go!” Bruno cut of Gery, quickly standing and speed-walking towards the bathroom.

He bit back a smile, pushing the door open only to gasp softly.

Pol had his hand up some girls skirt and his mouth on her neck, the girl letting out a small shriek, surprised. Bruno froze in place, letting the girl bump into his shoulder as she furiously walked out of the men’s restroom.

“What the fuck, _tío_?!” Pol shoved him gently, his brows furrowed together.

“I… You were gone for a long time so I just thought-“

“You thought what? We’re not dating, hell, we not even exclusive. You’re nothing to me, okay?! You’re just a friend that I fuck from time to time when we both need it. You’re just a friend, Bruno. A friend, nothing more. Are we clear?”

Bruno couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think, he could only hear the sound of his heart breaking into tiny pieces. He didn’t notice tears were falling from his sad chocolate brown eyes and he didn’t hear his sobs. He could only hear his hurried footsteps as he ran out of the bathroom and to the school entrance.

_Fuck boys._

Bruno didn’t go to school the next day, nor go the next and he didn’t go the day after that.

Pol had fucked up. Big time.

He didn’t mean the words he said, he didn’t mean to hurt his _tete_ , he was just too afraid to state the obvious.

That he had fallen for Bruno. _Hard_.

* * *

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and Pol couldn’t sleep.

10:24 pm.

He sighed, sitting up in his small bed and rubbing his red eyes tiredly. He looked outside his window, watching the trees sway in the wind and the soft Christmas lights seeping through the glass.

He turned his gaze to the ground, gently pulling out a small box from under his bed. He rubbed his thumb on the glossy wrapping paper, his breaths coming out short as he debated on whether or not to give up.

But Pol Rubio never surrendered.

 ---

Bruno yawned, rubbing his eye with his fist as he padded towards the door, his baby blue fuzzy socks silencing his steps.

Before the soft knocking could begin again, the half-naked brunet opened the door, his vision still a bit blurry.

But he didn’t need to see to know who it was standing at his door at Christmas Eve. He didn’t need to see the teary blue eyes and the adorable apologetic smile to know who this was.

He could tell who it was by the scent of cigarettes and vanilla that would forever taint his skin, by the soft sound of his breaths and the way he could practically feel his erratic heartbeat in his perfect chest.

He didn’t need to see who it was since he already knew it was Pol Rubio.

_His Pol Rubio._

 ---

“I know it’s not much, but I got some extra  _pasta_ for the holidays,” Pol said softly, not wanting to wake up anyone else. They were sitting on the unmade bed, the younger boy’s legs resting on his lap.

Bruno grinned, kissing his cheek while pulling off the penguin wrapping paper carefully. He opened the small box, biting his lip to hold back a joyful smile as his eyes watered.

He picked up the pretty silver necklace gently as if just by touching it its beauty would break. He watched the small dancer pendant twirl in the air, swaying softly.

“Read the back,” he said anxiously, squeezing the boy’s knee in anticipation.

He laid the pendant on his palm, reading the words aloud.

_“I’ll be the song if you’ll be the dancer.”_

Bruno held the gift in his palm, hugging him. Pol’s cold hand held the other boy’s neck while the other trailed down his bare torso down to his loose pajama pants.

They reluctantly pulled away, their foreheads still touching.

“I got you a gift too. I hope you like it,” Bruno leaned over to open his drawer, pulling out the wrapped gift. He passed it to the blond’s hands, fiddling with his thumbs.

Unlike Bruno, Pol ripped the snowman wrapping paper apart eagerly.

His blue eyes shined as he read the title of the book, a joyful chuckle filling the quiet room. He hugged Bruno tightly, so thankful for the gift since he knew it was the only one he was going to get.

“I love it and I love you.”

Bruno pulled away from the hug slowly, his calm eyes now wide.

“Y-You what?”

Pol quickly stood up, rubbing his arm awkwardly, taking a few steps back.

“Fuck. I-I mean uh, I love t-the gift I-”

Bruno cut him off, kissing him gently with a wild smile.

Their lips moved perfectly with one another, their hands busy touching and feeling their bodies.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

 

Pol felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, momentarily turning his attention away from Merlí’s explanation of why Valentine’s Day was stupid but also necessary.

_my place? 10, don’t b late, there’s this thing i wanna try ;)_

Pol smirked, looking up from his mobile and finding Bruno staring at him with lustful brown eyes.

_sure thing tete, c you there :)_

The day dragged on and on, making it seem like an eternity before the last bell finally rang, everyone running out to buy flowers and chocolates before they were all gone.

Bruno quickly kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and ran down the steps, leaving Pol gazing at him while he quickly walked home.

The blond sighed, a smile on his face.

_How did I get lucky enough to find you?_

 

_Fin_


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's Valentine's Day and Pol really likes kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, in which Bruno decides to spice things up a bit, (smut warning ♥ω♥ ). Also, I know they would probably never, ever do something like this, but it's fun to imagine!
> 
> Glossary:  
> ►Tete: Love, sweetie.  
> ►Bebè: Baby.  
> ►“Hòstia chaval, en serio?”: Fuck dude, really?  
> ►Puta merda!: Holy shit!  
> ►Tío: Dude, buddy.  
> ►Dona: Woman.  
> ►Noi: Boy.  
> ►Yaya: Grandma  
> ►Fotre: Fuck.  
> ►Gatet: Kitten.

Pol felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, momentarily turning his attention away from Merlí’s explanation of why Valentine’s Day was stupid but also necessary.

**_my place? 10, don’t b late. your gift will be waiting ;)_ **

Pol smirked, looking up from his mobile and finding Bruno staring at him with lustful brown eyes. 

**_sure thing tete, c you there :)_ **

He quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket, bouncing his leg up and down eagerly. He turned his head to look at the dusty clock.

10:57 am.

Pol sighed, pouting as he leaned back in his chair. He could hear Bruno chuckling under his breath, turning back to the chalkboard.

This would be a long day.

\---

Pol sighed in relief when the bell rang for lunch, everyone getting up and heading out to the cafeteria. He felt a tug on his flannel shirt, turning to see the brunet smiling at him.

Before he could even say hello, a pair of familiar soft lips latched onto his own.

Pol rose a brow but continued the kiss, nibbling on his partner’s lower lip while his hands trailed down his side and rested on his waist.

He pulled away, giving him a quick peck.

“What’s my gift _, bebè_?”

Bruno hid his face in his neck, skillfully kissing the warm skin under his ear.

“I’m wearing it.”

Pol almost choked on air, taking in a deep breath.

“ _Hòstia chaval, en serio_?”

Bruno chuckled, one of his hands grabbing Pol’s and the other lifting on his shirt slightly.

The edge of the laced underwear was barely visible, black and teasing against his tan skin. He placed the boy’s hand on his hip, letting him touch the lace.

“Fuck. Let’s ditch and go home.”

Bruno laughed, letting his shirt fall back down.

“You can’t miss another class, remember? You’ll get suspended if you do,” he placed his own hand over Pol’s, kissing the boy’s cheek.

“C’mon, let’s catch up with the others.”

\---

“There they are, welcome back lovebirds!” Berta chuckled, moving on the bench so the pair could sit down.

“I hope you used protection, I don’t wanna have to be an aunt just yet,” Tània joked, poking Bruno playfully.

“He was just showing me my gift,” Pol said smugly, turning to look at everyone in the eyes proudly.

“ _Puta merda_! Must be a good gift _,_ huh _tío_?” Marc said laughing, everyone else joining in.

“I only showed him the _first_ gift. There’s much more coming, _tete_ ,” Bruno winked up at Pol while he sat next to Tània on the ground, laying his head on the blond’s knee, grinning.

The guys _oohed_ while the girls squealed.

And Pol could just sit in silence, his mind running a thousand miles a second.

He couldn’t wait for the school day to be over.

\---

Pol practically screamed in victory when the last bell rang, quickly getting up from his seat and throwing his things into his bag.

He had never been this eager with anyone. _For_ anyone. He turned to look at his boyfriend, his smile faltering slightly.

Bruno had left already.

He huffed, feeling a pair of eyes on him.

“Don’t worry, he just had to get home to prepare his _gift_. Enjoy,” Tània winked, stepping out of the almost empty room.

He smirked, closing the door behind him as he walked down the empty hall, running his fingers over the paper hearts and flyers for Valentine related activities.

He sat on the rail, slipping down the steps and landing in front of the gates.

He subconsciously touched his wallet, starting the walk towards the house.

He just hoped his gift was just as good as Bruno’s.

\---

Before he could knock, the door opened, the _dona_ raising a brow at him.

“I’m guessing you’re here for Bruno. Don’t worry _noi_ , you’ll have the house to yourselves,” Calduch said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Always the cute ones,” she clicked her tongue, patting his cheek as she walked away. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a sigh.

“Your _yaya_ is just as sarcastic as I remember. You should invite me here more often, maybe she’ll learn to like me then,” he shouted, walking across the wooden floor while he gazed around the empty home.  

“She likes you, but not as much as I do.”

He turned his head, his eyes widening and his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“ _Fotre_ …”

Bruno took a step forward, hooded eyes focused on the man before him.

The lace panties stood out against his tan skin, the black fabric hugging his figure perfectly. He had long black cotton knee socks and a thin choker around his neck.

With every step he took towards Pol, a fluffy black and gray tail would sway behind him, matching the small cat ears attached to the headband on top of his brown hair.

“I know this is….new. But I thought you might like it,” he said, kissing the older boy’s stubbled jaw slowly.

Pol was _unbelievably_ hard, still frozen in place as he admired his boyfriend. Bruno wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, pressing their hot bodies together desperately.

He moved his skilled hands down the slightly tanned skin slowly, mesmerized by his whole being before resting his hands on his modest yet firm bottom. He kissed Bruno slowly and lustfully, coaxing his warm tongue with his while he traced the soft lace with a single finger.

He gently sucked on his bottom lip, nibbling the skin before breaking apart.

“Did you sew the tail onto the lace?” He asked, totally oblivious as he played with the long fluffy tail curiously.

The other boy chuckled, shaking his head. He began peeling off Pol’s clothes, layer by layer before speaking.

“It’s in me,” he whispered, maintaining eye contact as he lowered himself to the ground and resting his body on his knees.

Pol moaned softly, sneaking his hand into his tight boxers, palming his hard cock frantically.

Bruno looked absolutely _beautiful_ from his point of view.

Sitting on the ground, feet tucked neatly underneath his ass and thighs looking sinful with those stockings. He could see the outline of his cock as well, begging to be freed from its laced confinement. Big brown eyes were staring back up at him, watching how his Adam’s apple moved behind the fake leather choker. He fixed his small black ears, pulling the tail onto his lap, giving Pol a proper show.

“Leave that to me.”

He gasped when he felt his blue boxers being tugged downward harshly, his aching cock springing free against his stomach and his clothes now discarded in a random corner of the room.

Pol almost came when he felt that velvety mouth close around his reddening tip, feeling a silky tongue lick and lap up the wetness. He moaned as he thrust his hips forward into the inviting mouth, Bruno taking his length easily.

Pol wasn’t exactly small either, his six and a half member touching the back of the kneeling boy’s mouth carefully.

Bruno licked and rubbed his tongue on the underside of the cock, moaning at the feeling of his jaw being strained open. He palmed himself through the lace underwear, hollowing his cheeks eagerly.

“Such a good _gatet,_ so thirsty for milk, aren’t you?”

Bruno could only moan in response, bobbing his head at a quicker pace as he dipped the tip of his hot tongue into Pol’s slit and tightening his lips around the swollen tip.

The blond let out a shaky sigh, his baby blue eyes screwing shut as he held onto soft dark brown hair. He felt heat pool in his abdomen, his breathing becoming short and quick as he thrust forward softly.

Though Pol could have a very intimidating and dominant image, he could also be very gentle and careful. Especially when it came down to Bruno.

He let out a moan, feeling instant relief as his cocked twitched against the boy’s tongue, shooting thick and heavy ropes of cum down his lover’s throat.

Bruno loved the look on Pol’s face when he comes.

The way his dirty blond hair gets slick with sweat, framing his beautifully sculpted face perfectly. Or how his chest moves up and down to a certain rhythm as if he’s short of breath. How the veins on his arms emerge from how tight his hands are fisted in his brown hair, tugging slightly.

Bruno just loved Pol in general.

And Pol loved him just as much back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wasn't something they would probably do! But I'm kinda proud, kinda embarrassed with how this turned out. Please leave any suggestions or things you'd like to see from these two! (How does some sci-fi AUs sound, huh? I was thinking werewolves and and shapeshifters hehe)


End file.
